Now You Can't Lie
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So I'll admit this is romance more then anything but darn it! It-I-you just can't disregard the fluffy love going on between Misaki and Takumi! Love is in the air, magic flows inbetween their fingertips and confessions are passed through ones lips. Based on episode 24 of this glorious anime/manga


Now You Can't Lie

 **Author Notes: So when i uploaded a one shot for st patty's day i got surprisingly a lot of love and good feedback. Though i may never upload a full on story, understand that I'm more willing to go on and make more for that archive.**

 **Now then since its halloween one shot week, i was contemplating what to do...when this lovely memory came up. This is based on...episode 24? *double checks***

 **Yeah ok 24 lol. Doesn't mean it's gonna be an exact copy ok? (So no reviews on the fact it doesn't follow canon story) I do not own Maid Sama~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _When people entered the cafe this fine day...they were in for a rather interesting surprise._

 _ **"Welcome Back Masters."** All the girls were no longer wearing their usual attire. **"Get ready to be melted away by today's Latte Magic!"** If there was one thing Misaki was great at(even though she was good at many things) was putting in 120% into everything she does._

 _Everything down to the hairstyle, the costume, even the pose was on par. **"Oh no! Master's been cursed with black magic!"** Following the skit Suburu takes after our heroine. Our purple maid. **"This is where Misa-No...Rose shows up!"**_

 _It was a good thing Erika was good at covering up her blunder, otherwise it may've ruined the scene playing before the customers. Reaching arm out with a twirl she gives Misaki and Honoka center stage. **"Let's go Lily!"**_

 _Together Honoka and Misaki, back to back faced their masters. **"Got it~"** Doing their characters signature poses, they cast their magical spell. **"Kairiron Popuron Instant Cure!"** Interlocking their little wands, flashes of light were released, mystifying the three stooges_

 _ **"With this spell you'll be fine."** Both wearing happy smiles and small bows ended off the show. **"Take your time and enjoy~"** Magical Maids was a rather popular early morning anime, so leave it to Satsuki to get access and permission to do the cosplay._

It was a perfect day... **"What you did was unforgivable!"** Or at least so it seemed. As poor Erika was getting chewed out by Aoi-Chan. **"I know I know, it was a simple mistake. I'll do better."** All of them were dressed up as specific characters from the show.

As Misaki is Lily, and Honoka is Rose, Aoi is Mimosa...not that his aunt would allow him to go out into the dining area. **"Satsuki-San~ Aren't I perfect as Mimosa? I have the hair color and everything!"** The two often quarreled nonstop over it.

The argument cut short as our main maiden appeared requesting an order for one of her customers. **"One Witch Parfait!"** Aoi decided to be a tad mischievous. **"No-nam-cha-ruru-tte."** A surprise to them all was that Misaki immediately replied.

Automatically lifting up her wand and stating. **"Mam-pu-kan!"** It was a diet spell, not what the cosplaying president had in mind, but it would do. Ever since the manager Satsuki decided to do this little cosplaying event Misaki has been researching.

 **"You're telling me you watched all of them?"** She was given an entire bagful worth of episodes, there are 4 seasons of it, the last one having 40 episodes, and yet she managed to not only watch it all, but actually took notes and memorized it?

She was even willing to pull off an all nighter for the sake of this day. Aoi was speechless, unable to really say anything to his friend. The sound of the door opening caught there attention, as well as Misaki's request being finished.

The person who entered was none other then Takumi Usui, the weird perverted alien of perfection. He hadn't been around too much, even at maid latte where he worked and frequently visited. Aoi tried teasing Misaki.

Hoping the make the older girl embarrassed, seeing how she probably would have to do the Magical Girl routine in front of him. However in a trance like state our student council president simply walked forward, practically ignoring Aoi.

Time seemed to slow down as she calmly approached. When she finally stood in front of him she bowed. **"Welcome back, master."** Her face was beat red, humiliation taking form upon her face.

Yet he still smiled, greatly amused. **"Melt away with Latte Magic today!"** Aoi spied the entire interaction between the two, he could tell...something was different about Takumi. His aunt snuck right next to him.

Already knowing why. **"So he must've been truly bothered by Hinata-Kun..."** Hinata is a new student at Seika High, and to everyones surprise Misaki's childhood friend. Though he's a very likable person him and Takumi have a harsh rivalry of sorts.

For they both desire to win Misa-Chan's maiden heart. The fasionista that is Aoi wasn't always here at Maid Latte Cafe, so of course he didn't truly understand, but believed it to be the perfect time to sneak out... **"You stay here!"** Not that he got very far.

The girls did their thing serving up smiles and sweet treats to their happy, enchanted customers. Satsuki personally attending Takumi. **"So how was todays special, 'The Magical Miracle Parfait?"** He looked up at her giving his honest reply.

 **"It was miraculous. I enjoyed it very much."** They conversed, him only giving little tibits of advice to improve the dish much to the manager's glee. However it was getting to confusing to hear, so he wrote it down for her. **"So just who are you Usui-Kun? You're not like other guys out there."**

Another smile graced his lips, those jade green eyes sparkling. **"I'll take that as a compliment. There is someone has been calling me, a ' _perverted alien._ ' So feel free to refer me as such."** The calm serene atmosphere ended the moment Hinata entered.

Not that the three stooges liked that very much. But that of course wasn't the problem...no the problem occurred the moment the he laid his eyes on Takumi. **"So you're here as well..."** The air started to tense.

 **"You know today's event is not an all you can eat buffet. Will you be alright with that?"** Sparks began to fly, their canine familiars rose from their auras, growling menacingly at each other.

Scaring everyone that was in close proximity to the two. Despite the deadly aura flying around, Misaki just ignored it, setting the drinks down for the Magical Russian Roulette game for the three stooges.

Everyone's attention was set on these four individuals. **"Ok so one of these contains a Magical Juice. The one who drinks it has to keep a straight face, and I have to guess which one of you drank it. Win and you can get a hand made coaster, or a commemoration photo-"** She didn't even get a chance to finish.

For that trio had decided early on what they wanted...the photograph. Now following the script Misaki was to use a special spell. **"Wait! What kind of spell are you gonna cast?"** Takumi's eyes slightly narrow at her words.

 **"It's a spell that makes you incapable of lying to me."** Now fully understanding, the boys go silent. **"Dorinpa, Dorunpa! Now you cannot lie."** In unison they chugged the drinks.

Turns out that our unlucky victim of the Magical Juice was Kurotatsu, who landed face first on the table, quivering from the intensity of the juice. Of course Misaki had guessed correctly.

They had failed once more in their goal of getting a photo of Misa in her cute outfit, poor Kurotastu uttering water every five minutes, practically dying from what he consumed. A few antics here and there aroused as Takumi got ready to leave for the day.

Misaki's heart began to tighten. When asked what was wrong she simply denied it, bowing that he have a safe trip. That twinge of sadness went away after being distracted by Hinata, who had instead asked for a seeking spell.

His goal was to find the cherry tree from when they were children. **"Derunpa, Deronpa! You'll find it soon~"** The rest of the day ended peacefully...Although...some people were unsatisfied. Our key example being Aoi who didn't get a chance to go onto the floor.

However things took an unexpected turn when Takumi was brought up, the idea of him having friends. Misaki couldn't think of a person that was considered such. **"What about you? What are you to him?"** It was a good question.

It didn't feel like they were friends, nor rivals...so she thought to herself, even as she was taking out the trash. Unaware that he had been there, standing there, listening in the entire time.

She was confronted about her feelings. Brought closely to him, forced to look up in his clear bright eyes. **"Just what am I to you now?"** She tried to punch him, as she was still somewhat uncertain and felt backed into a corner.

But he caught her hit. **"Really you're not honest with yourself."** Her face began heating up all the more, she wanted him to shut up, to not bring up this subject. That's when he grabbed her arm.

 **"I'll show you what my feelings are then."** And so he pulled, caught in shock she had no time to prepare as he took her into his arms. Holding her tight, locking her into him like chains. She tried pushing him away, it was a half heartily effort.

His response was only hugging closer, tighter. **"Stop sexually harassing me you perverted alien!"** She was interrupted...with a spell. **"Dorinpa, Dorunpa..."** Misaki gasped, his lips right by her ear. **"Now you can't lie."** All of her control, it just began to ebb away. **"I want you to tell me the truth."**

Her head laid on his warm chest. **"You're not even a magical girl...how can you use spells?"** Almost against her will she stopped trying to escape, her shaking hands gripped onto the back of his shirt.

They stayed like that in the ally. Usui wanted her to confess her feelings to him. At this moment though, feeling her heart rapidly beat in sync with his, her beautiful blushing face nestled on him. It would have to do for now.

 _It would seem that love...is the greatest magic of all..._

The end~

 **Author Notes: Yay! It's so cute and fluffy and dare I say it...Magical~ Ohh i'm so happy with how this one shot came out. If i were honest I'd say this is probably the longest and most detailed of all of the pieces done for one shot week!**

 **Ok so now that i'm somewhat done with internally squealing and fangirling, let me just say thank you to all who read this, please please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'm always grateful for the support you guys are willing to give to my stuff. Tchao for now and enjoy one shot week!**


End file.
